Users of user devices may communicate with public and/or proprietary networks to interact with service providers to access services, such as to download and/or run applications, to place and/or receive calls, to send and/or receive messages, to order goods and/or services, to make electronic purchases, etc. The users may sometimes access the services, from the service providers, by interacting with voice processing systems associated with the service providers. The voice processing systems may permit the users to request the services by speaking the requests to the voice processing systems. The voice processing systems may receive the requests, spoken by the users, and may process the requests using, for example, speech recognition technology to identify which services the users desire to access. The voice processing systems may provide voice responses, generated by the voice processing systems, to the users based on the identification of the services that the users desire to access.